When Tragedy Strikes
by MIdniGhTkURonEkO
Summary: The Guardians, including Ikuto, Utau and Lulu de Morcef Yamamoto are married. Slowly, their children have Shugo Charas too! The good thing is, Easter has been defeated. Bad thing is, there is a new company in town, Humpty Dumpty HD . Full summary inside!
1. A New Beginning!

**-When Tragedy Strikes-**

**Megu: Hey guys! It's us again!**

**Kei: Yo!**

**Ikuto: Me and Amu ha…**

**Amu: Amu and I, Ikuto…**

**Ikuto: *Snort* Amu and I have kids?**

**Megu: Yeah! And you must do exactly what we say! **

**Kei: No they don't, we don't own them! **

**Megu: Aw… buzz kill… **

**Chapter 1**

Summary – The Guardians, including Ikuto, Utau and Lulu de Morcef Yamamoto are married. Slowly, their children have Shugo Charas too! The good thing is, Easter has been defeated. Bad thing is, there is a new company in town, Humpty Dumpty(HD), which is Easter's head's younger brother who wants to get the Embryo since his brother failed. One of Ikuto's sons, sacrificed himself and became HD's trump card in order to get the Embryo.

**Ikuto-38**

**Amu- 36**

**Kukai-38**

**Utau-35**

**Nagi-37**

**Rima-36**

**Kairi-35**

**Yaya-34**

**Tadase-36**

**Lulu-35**

**Normal POV**

A certain woman who has bubblegum pink walked into her twin's room in order to wake them up. She shook the youngest among the twins first. "Kei, wake up. It's morning already." She said. "Ngh… 5 more minutes." He said. Tsukiyomi Amu sighed. She walked over to her elder son among the twins and did the same thing. "Ken, come on, you'll be late for school, wake your brother up for me too," she said.

Tsukiyomi Keita, being the youngest, was pampered by his father since young and became very stubborn but obedient at the same time. Tsukiyomi Kenta,being the oldest, was taught by his mother several cooking and washing techniques, became obedient. When Amu walked out of the room, Kenta got up and shook Keita a second time since the first time didn't work.

"Oi, Kei, wake up, you don't want to be late for the first day of school do you?" Kenta asked his brother. "Do I get to meet pretty girls?" Keita asked while smirking. Keita, inherited his father's smirk and his playboy style. Kenta sighed and nodded. Keita woke up and took off to the bathroom to get ready. Kenta sighed again and waited for his turn in the bathroom.

Suddenly, while he was waiting, a familiar tone rang into his ears. It was Keita's phone! He picked it up and glanced at the screen. The screen wrote: You've got a new message from Souma Kiri. "Kei! Kiri texted you!" Kenta yelled loud enough for Keita to hear. "Say it to me!" Keita yelled back. Kenta saw the message that wrote: I'll b w8ing 4 u d pedestrian lane in 15 mins!

"He says he'll be waiting for you at the pedestrian lane in 15 minutes!" Kenta yelled. After finish yelling, Keita walked out. "When did he send that message?" Keita asked Kenta while wiping his now wet hair. Kenta checked. "At 7.45," he replied. Keita looked at his watch. It said: 7.52. "That's 8 minutes more!" Keita responded, rushing to get his brand new school uniform on.

Few seconds later, he was done. He ran downstairs to eat his breakfast. "Morning mum, morning dad," Keita greeted his parents who were eating breakfast. "Morning Kei," they said in unison. "What are you wearing?" the father of the family, Tsukiyomi Ikuto asked his son. "Um… the school uniform?" Keita answered. "I thought you inherited my fashion sense too…" Ikuto said while smacking his head.

Ikuto walked over to his son who was standing dumbfounded. He fixed everything he was wearing. From a buttoned button, became an unbuttoned button. A tight tie became a loose tie. Nice hair became messy hair. "There, you're ready to go," Ikuto said when he was done. Keita looked at himself in the mirror. "What the hell did you do to my A star student look?" Keita asked his dad.

"A star student?" Ikuto asked, he didn't know what his son was talking about. Keita sighed. Suddenly, his watched beeped, indicating it was already 8 in the morning. "Shit! I'm going to be late!" Keita yelled then ran towards the door. But before going out, he took a piece of bread and ran out. After Keita ran out, Kenta came down to see the commotion.

**Keita's POV**

'I'm so late! I bet Kiri's going to kill me!' I thought. When I got there, Kiri was there kicking his football he got from his father when he entered the world of soccer. "Hey, Kiri," I greet him. "What took you? I've been waiting!" Kiri said. We did our secret handshake then we walked to school. "How is your soccer practice with your dad?" I ask Kiri.

"It's fine. I can be in the team even though I'm a freshman," Kiri answered with confidence. "Yeah you will," I agree with him. Few minutes later, we arrived school; waiting for us at the school gate is Fujisaki Akira or Aki for short. She is a petite girl who is quite short for a 13 year old. "Morning guys," she greeted us. "Good morning, ready for the first day of school?" I ask her.

"Hn," she answered. All three of us have been friends since pre-school, including Kenta and another friend, Hotori Remi. We have been the best of friends since our parents are good friends too! "Hey, where's Ken-kun?" Aki asked me. "Kenta? I went out first…" I responded. "Talking about me?" a voice said. I looked back. "Yoh, Ken," I say to him.

"Is Remi-chan with you?" Aki asked Kenta. "Un, Remi-chan, come out now, no need to be shy," Kenta said while looking at the back. Hotori Remi, the shyest among the 5 of us. "O… oha… ohayo… minna-san…" Remi stuttered. "Ohayo, Remi-chan!" I say to her with a grin.

Suddenly, "Rrring…" the school bell rang. "Chikushō!" I curse. We all ran towards our classroom, we were all in the same class this year, class 1-2. When we got into class, the teacher was not there yet, we sighed in relief. There were 5 more seats at the back like it was especially for us. Kenta sat first, Kiri sat second, I sat in the middle, Remi sat at the fourth and Aki sat last.

It was at that moment our class teacher came in. "Konichiwa, I'm your homeroom teacher, Nikaidou Aoi, please take care of me," the teacher said. Nikaidou-sensei sat down and started to take the attendance. "Tsukiyomi Kenta," Nikadou-sensei said. "Here!" Kenta replied.

"Tsukiyomi Keita," he said. "Hai," I reply him. Few minutes later, he finished. "Ok class, take out your Japanese text book. Turn to page 2," Nikaidou-sensei ordered. All of us turned to page 2. About an hour later, the school bell rang again, "Rrring…" "Ok, class dismiss," Nikaidou-sensei said. We all kept our stuff, took our bento and walked out of class.

**Kenta's POV**

"Anybody wants anything from the cafeteria before heading to the sakura tree?" I ask them. "Oh! I want chocolate milk! Here, 120 yen," Aki said and handed the money to me. "Anybody else?" I ask again just to make sure. "Ah, buy me melon bread. Here you go, 160 yen." Keita said, handing me 160 yen. "Nobody?" I keep asking. Everybody shook their heads.

I walked into the cafeteria. God, there were so many people. I squeezed my way through and bought the stuff. A carton of chocolate milk for Aki, melon bread for Keita and an orange juice for myself. It altogether costs 400 yen. I walked back to the place we stopped, in front of the cafeteria to meet up with the others. When I walked out, they weren't there.

I took out my cell phone and texted Keita.

**Oi, where r u guys ? I bought the stuff 4 u n Aki already! =(**

Few minutes later, Keita replied me.

**Gomen, Kiri insisted we go 2 d sakura tree immediately. Come here now! We're w8ing 4 u n our stuff! XD**

I sighed after looking at that message. I ran towards the sakura tree. Sure enough, they were there already. I got there and sat on the mat Remi prepared. "Here you go, melon bread for Kei, chocolate milk for Aki," I say to them. "Arigato, Ken-kun," Aki said with a smile. "Thanks bro," Keita thanked me. I started eating my bento okaa-san made for me.

"Oh yeah, before I forget. Can you guys come root for me later after school? I've got soccer tryouts," Kiri told us. "Sure!" we all replied in unison.

**After School! [Kiri's POV]**

I feel so pumped for some reason. I guess it's because I have my friends rooting for me. I walked out of the soccer club's locker room and went straight to the soccer field. I was wearing a red jersey. It indicates that I'm on the red team which is the goal on the right. "Okay minna! I'll put you in your places!" the coach, Nishigaki Kidou-sensei said.

"Souma Kiri, forward!" Nishigaki-sensei yelled. 'Yes! I'm a forward like my dad!' I thought while fist pumping. I looked at my friends and gave them thumbs up. They just laughed at me and gave me thumbs up too. "Okay team! Start!" Nishigaki-sensei yelled. An hour passed, "Ok! That's it for today! The results will be posted on Monday!" Nishigaki-sensei said.

I walked into the soccer club's locker and changed into my school uniform. The other guys were saying about how great they were on the field, I just kept quiet. When I got out, I just walked straight home, even though Keita, Kenta, Aki and Remi were yelling my name, I just kept silent and I didn't turn around or do anything. I ignored my friends for the first time in my life.

When I got home, my dad asked me, "How were tryouts?" he asked. I ignored him. It's not what I usually do. I went into my room and slammed the door. "Why couldn't I shoot the ball into the goal? It was wide open! After all that practice, nothing? I'm just a useless piece of crap! I don't deserve to be on the team!" I yell at myself. Suddenly, there was white light surrounding me.

"What the…" I stated. "You're not useless! You just need spirit!" a cheerful voice said. After the white light disappeared, there was a small little dude wearing a soccer jersey and track pants. He was also wearing a headband. "Who are you? Actually, _what _are you?" I ask it, starting to panic. "I'm your shugo chara! Daisuke! I was born from your spirit of playing soccer!" it said.

"Knock… knock…" somebody was out there. The door opened, it was my younger sister, Souma Megumi. "Onii-chan, who are you talking to?" she asked. "Nobody!" I say, grabbing Daisuke and putting him behind my back. "What are you hiding?" Megumi asked. "Nothing I tell you Megu!" I kept saying. In a blink of an eye, she was behind me.

"Wha!" I yell. "You're there's nothing behind you," Megumi said then walked out of my room, closing the door behind her. After that, Daisuke came out. "Why did you do that for?" he asked me, furious. "She can't see you?" I ask him. "Only Chara bearers can see me!" Daisuke said, mad. "Oh I see," I say, understanding. 'I wonder if I'm the first one who got their Chara…' I thought to myself.

**The Next Day! [Keita's POV]**

I woke up earlier than yesterday in order to get to school earlier. When I got to school, my Charas, Ren and Yuuto came out. "I sense a Chara heading our way," Yuuto said, he was the more sensible one. "Thanks, Yuuto. Hide," I tell them. 'Un!" they say in unison. I turned around, it was Kiri. 'Does Kiri have a Chara?' I thought. It was at that moment, a Chara appeared behind Kiri.

**-When Tragedy Strikes-**

**Megu: How was it?**

**Kei: You could say fine.**

**Ken: Do I have Charas?**

**Kiri: You'll have to learn how to wait, Ken! **

**Megu: Ahahaha… anyway REVIEW! The statuses for all the children are down here!**

**~*Status*~**

**Name: Tsukiyomi Keita**

**Age: 13**

**School: Seiyo Gakuen**

**Hair Colour: Persian Blue**

**Eye Colour: Sky Blue**

**Shugo Chara: Ren, Yuuto**

**Ren: Keita's desire to be a musician. Has sapphire blue hair, has a guitar in his hand. Is wearing a tuxedo. When in transformation is called Guitar Solo. **

**Yuuto: Keita's desire to be a dancer. Has midnight blue hair, wears headphones. He wears baggy clothes that write Dancer For Life. Wears baggy pants. When in transformation is Dancing Lover.**

**xXXx**

**Name: Tsukiyomi Kenta**

**Age: 13**

**School: Seiyo Gakuen**

**Hair Colour: Sapphire Blue**

**Eye Colour: Midnight Blue**

**Shugo Chara: Yet to reveal**

**xXXx**

**Name: Souma Kiri**

**Age: 13**

**School: Seiyo Gakuen**

**Hair Colour: Orange**

**Eye Colour: Sienna**

**Shugo Chara: Daisuke**

**Daisuke: Kiri's desire to be a soccer player. Has chocolate coloured hair. Brings a soccer ball wherever he goes. Wears a soccer jersey and track pants. When in transformation is called Soccer Ace.**

**xXXx**

**Name: Fujisaki Akira**

**Age: 13**

**School: Seiyo Gakuen**

**Hair Colour: Fuchsia**

**Eye Colour: Golden**

**Shugo Chara: Yet to reveal**

**xXXx**

**Name: Hotori Remi**

**Age: 13**

**School: Seiyo Gakuen**

**Hair Colour: Dirty Blonde**

**Eye Colour: Light Blue**

**Shugo Chara: Yet to reveal**

**xXXx**

**Name: Souma Megumi**

**Age: 12**

**School: Seiyo Chūgakkō**

**Hair Colour: Brown**

**Eye Colour: Purple**

**Shugo Chara: Yet to reveal**

**~*Status*~**


	2. X  Eggs Arrive!

**-When Tragedy Strikes-**

**Megu: How was the first chappie?**

**Kei: You wanna be Kukai's daughter? O.o**

**Kukai: Can't she? She's so cute! .**

**Ikuto: Kei! Come here!**

**Kei: Nani, otou-san?**

***Megu talks to Kukai…***

***Ikuto talks to Kei***

**Yuuto: Megu, stop Ikuto!**

**Megu: Can't, don't own him or Shugo Chara! remember… **

**Yuuto: Right…**

**Chapter 2 – X – Eggs Arrive!**

Summary – The Guardians, including Ikuto, Utau and Lulu de Morcef Yamamoto are married. Slowly, their children have Shugo Charas too! The good thing is, Easter has been defeated. Bad thing is, there is a new company in town, Humpty Dumpty(HD), which is Easter's head's younger brother who wants to get the Embryo since his brother failed. One of Ikuto's sons, sacrificed himself and became HD's trump card in order to get the Embryo.

**Ikuto-38**

**Amu- 36**

**Kukai-38**

**Utau-35**

**Nagi-37**

**Rima-36**

**Kairi-35**

**Yaya-34**

**Tadase-36**

**Lulu-35**

**Recap**

**The Next Day! [Keita's POV]**

I woke up earlier than yesterday in order to get to school earlier. When I got to school, my Charas, Ren and Yuuto came out. "I sense a Chara heading our way," Yuuto said, he was the more sensible one. "Thanks, Yuuto. Hide," I tell them. 'Un!" they say in unison. I turned around, it was Kiri. 'Does Kiri have a Chara?' I thought. It was at that moment, a Chara appeared behind Kiri.

**Kiri's POV**

"Kiri, I sense Shugo Charas in front of you," Daisuke told me. "Un," I reply him, nodding my head. I look in front of me, the only person was… Keita. I shook my head, no, if Keita had Shugo Charas, he would tell me. Then, Keita looked at me with a shocked face. Daisuke then appeared behind me, thinking that Keita doesn't have a Shugo Chara.

"Kiri! Ohayo!" Keita said with a forced smile plastered on his face. "Kei, what's up?" I say to Keita. "Follow me," he said, no longer having the smile on his face. "What happened, Kei?" I ask. He ignored me. I clenched my fists into balls. He stopped. "Wha! Why did you stop?" I ask him, trying not to crash into him. "We're here, Ren, Yuuto, you guys can come out now," I heard Kei said, opening his bag.

"Ren? Yuuto?" I muttered. Then, 2 Shugo Charas came out from Kei's bag. One had sapphire blue hair and was wearing a tuxedo; the other had midnight blue hair and was wearing baggy wear. "Why… why are you wearing a tuxedo?" I ask the sapphire haired one. "I'm Kei's Shugo Chara, Ren. Kei's desire to be a musician! That's why I'm wearing a tuxedo, you know, concerts…" he said.

'Watashi wa Yuuto, Kei's desire to be a dancer. Yoroshiku," the other said. "So, who's behind your back?" Ren asked with a cheeky face. "Dai…" I started but was interrupted by Keita. "Ren! Don't be a busybody!" he said. "It's ok! Daisuke!" I say. Daisuke came out from behind me and held out his hands for Ren and Yuuto to shake. "I'm Daisuke! I was born from Kiri's passion for soccer!" Daisuke said.

Ren shook his hand but Yuuto just bowed at him. "Where are we? I have never been in here before…" I ask Keita. Before Keita could answer, the door to this gigantic garden house opened. "Oi! King, hayaku!" a person yelled. "Coming!" I heard Keita say to her. Keita led me to the garden house. "Welcome to the Royal Garden! Are you a Chara bearer too?" an energetic girl asked me.

"Ah… un… Daisuke…" I say. "Kyaaaa!" the girl yelled, grabbing Daisuke with two hands and shaking him up and down. "Kino! Yamete!" a voice yelled. "Gomen, Keita-chi…" the girl apologized. "Let me introduce you to everyone in the Guardian," Keita said. "Guardian?" I say, cocking my head t my left. "Yeah, Guardians are the ones who have Charas in the whole school!" Kino said with thumbs up.

**Keita's POV**

"She's right. Now, King's Chair is me, Queens Chair is Akio Rika, Ace's chair is Sanjo Kino, Jack's Chair is… you, Souma Kiri!" I say. "Me… me?" Kiri managed to say after a shock. "Yes, we're sure of it," Kino said with a wide smile. "Like father, like son," Rika said. "Otou-san was Jack's Chair too?" Kiri asked. "Un, a great one indeed," I reply him.

Suddenly, clapping could be heard from outside, everyone in the room turned to look. It was the former Jack, Souma Kukai! "Otou-san, what are you doing here?" Kiri asked his dad. "Ah… Daisuke, hm? He maybe Daichi's son," Kukai said, crossing his arms. "Ikuto, Amu, Utau, Rima, Tadase, Nagi, Lulu, Kairi and Yaya, you guys can come out now," Kukai said.

"Otou-san, okaa-san?" Kino and I say, seeing our parents. "Yoh, Kei," Ikuto said. "Hi, Kei," Amu said. "Kino!" Yaya yelled at her daughter. "Yaya… anyway, greetings, Kino-chan," Kairi said. "Is this a former Guardians reunion?" Rika asked. "Ah, so you're the queen, eh?" Rima said, twitching her eyebrow. "Yeah, you're the former queen?" Rika asked. "I won't acknowledge you as the queen unless you do the Bala-Balance!" Rima yelled.

"Bala-Balance?" Rika said. Suddenly, Rika's Shugo Chara, Sakura yelled, "Chara Change!" "Bala-Balance!" Rika said with a wink. Rika did the Bala-Balance without mistake and that blew Rima off. "Su… sugoi…" Rima said with wide eyes. "I guess you should acknowledge her, honey," Nagi said with a wink. "F… fine…" Rima stuttered.

"So, Kiri, you wanna be the Jack or what?" I ask him. "H… hai!" Kiri answered me with a determined look on his face. "That's my boy!" Kukai said while ruffling his son's hair. Suddenly, "Kei, I sense X – Eggs!" Ren said. "Ah, Guardians, let's go!" I yelled to the Guardians. "It's time to see our kids in action!" Ikuto yelled. "Un!" the former Guardians yelled in unison.

**Normal POV**

"Minna! Charannari!" Keita yelled. "Hai!" the Guardians said together except Kiri who didn't know what to do. "Ren!" Keita yelled. "Ikuyo, Kei!" Ren yelled. "Charannari, Guitar Solo!" Ren and Keita yelled together. "Woah, kakoi!" Kiri said. "Sakura!" Rika yelled to her Chara. "Charannari, Dragon Tamer!" Sakura yelled. "Tomoe!" Kino yelled. "Hai! Charannari, Nerdy Girl!" Tomoe yelled.

Keita wore a tuxedo and had a guitar strapped on him. Rika was wearing a steel armor and has a spear with her. Kino wore a school uniform and had a huge book with her. "Sugoi!" Kiri said when he saw it. "Watashi mo, Kiri! Ikuyo, Charannari!" Daisuke yelled to Kiri. "Hai! Charannari, Soccer Ace!" Kiri yelled. Few seconds later, the transformation was complete.

Kiri was wearing a soccer jersey and track pants. He was also holding on to a ball. "Muri, muri, muri, muri," the X – Eggs chanted. "My, my, it's the Guardians," a deep voice said. "Dare ga?" Rika asked, holding her spear out in case the person came out and she'd have to attack. "Over here," it said. Rika turned over. "No, over here," it said.

Rika kept following the sound and got a little dizzy. "Rika-senpai, stop!" Keita yelled. Rika stopped then turned back into her usual self. Kino, take care of her, I'll handle this," Keita said. "Hai, Keita-chi!" Kino said then turned back into herself in order to take care of Rika. "Arigato, Kei-kouhai," Rika said then fainted because of the dizziness.

"Sore wa daijōbuda, Rika-senpai," Keita said. "What should I do?" Kiri muttered to himself. "Fight off the X – Eggs, Kiri!" Daisuke said from inside of him. "Un, Fire Blizzard!" Kiri yelled, kicking the ball into the X – Eggs' direction. "Muri, muri, muri," the X – Eggs chanted, blocking Kiri's fearsome attack. "Chikushō!" Kiri cursed.

"Don't mind, don't mind!" Kita shouted to Kiri. Kiri looked at him and nodded. "Watashi mo, Kei!" yelled Ren inside of Keita. "Un, ikuyo! Rock 'n' Roll!" Kieta yelled, strumming his guitar. "MURI!" the X – Eggs yelled then returned into normal eggs. "You win this time, Guardians," the deep voice said then disappeared in thin air. "Who was that?" Kiri who already turned back into normal asked.

"I don't know and I'm going to find out!" Keita said with a determined face. Keita turned to face Kino, "How's Rika-senpai?" he asked Kino. "She's just going to be unconscious for a bit," Kino said. "Thank Kami-sama," Kiri said with a sigh of relief. "Hey, where the former Guardians?" Daisuke asked. "Now you say about it, where are they?" Ren said looking around.

"They just went home earlier when you guys were fighting," Yuuto said, crossing his arms. 'Oh' was all Kiri said. Suddenly, "Boo!" was heard. "Gyaaa!" Kiri said, almost falling. When they all turned to see, it was a Shugo Chara! "Who's your owner, little guy?" Keita asked him. "Tsukiyomi Kenta!" it said grinning. "Ken?" Keita said. "Oi! Hide! Come back!" Kenta yelled.

"Looks like somebody doesn't know how to control his Chara yet, hahaha!" Kino laughed. When Kenta caught up with his Chara, he panted a bit before introducing it to the others. "This is Hideyoshi, but call him Hide!" Kenta said with a smile. "Yoh!" Hide said. "After everyone introduced themselves, Keita officially announced Kenta as their Joker.

"I… I got okaa-san's position!" Kenta yelled in happiness. After a long day at school, Keita and Kenta walked home together. Their Charas raced home happily. "So, how did you get your Chara?" Keita asked his brother. "Well, I wanted to be the class clown in class this year since I always fail," Kenta started. "Pfft… I remember that," Keita said while giggling.

"Stop laughing! As I was saying, I always failed. Just now, in class, I told the class many jokes but nobody laughed. Then, Hide came and Chara Changed with me. I told one joke and all of them laughed!" Kenta said. "I see," Keita replied. "Oi! Keita, hayaku! I'm starving!" Ren yelled to Keita. "Hold on, I'm coming!" Keita replied then ran towards his house in top speed.

When Keita reached there, he saw his parents talking to someone at their house's front gate. "Yoh, otou-san, okaa-san," he greeted his parents. "Ah, Kei, go in the house and prepare dinner," Ikuto said with a serious face. That face urged him to go in the house immediately. When he was in the house, his youngest sister, Tsukiyomi Yukina, 3 years old, was crying.

"Shit!" Keita cursed under his breath. He ran to his parents' room to get Yukina. When he got there, there was a letter beside his sister and it was ripped open. Yukina accidentally ripped open the letter! When he took the letter, his instincts told him tp read it. He couldn't fight the urge to read it, so, he read it. His eyes widened as he read the letter. "I can't let them take you," Keita said then carried Yukina down.

When he finished, he went straight to his room. When Ikuto and Amu finished talking, they went inside. "Kei! Ken! Come on down!" Amu yelled. "Come on, Yukina! Ahm!" Ikuto said, feeding Yukina who wasn't eating. "You feed like this," Amu said then took the spoon and food away from Ikuto. She then showed Ikuto how to feed the youngster.

Few minutes later, Ikuto, Amu and Kenta started to eat. "Where's your brother?" Ikuto asked Kenta. "I think he's upstairs, he should be home by now," Kenta replied. "Go check his room," Amu ordered. When Kenta went to their room, Keita wasn't there. He then noticed a piece of paper on top of his bed, he picked it up and read it, it wrote:

**Dear Ken, Otou-san and Okaa-san, **

**I'll be leaving home in order to save Yuki-chan. PLEASE, do not come and find me. I'll be alright by myself. I'm sorry to have worried you. **

**Yours truly,**

**Kei XD**

Kenta dropped the letter then ran downstairs to tell his parents. "Kei ran away from home!" he yelled. "No way!" Ikuto said then ran upstairs to find his son. Sure enough, he couldn't find him. When he got to his room, he saw the letter Keita read lying on the floor. He picked it up and read it to Amu and Kenta to listen; they were shocked after hearing this. The stuff that was written in the letter was:

**Dear Ikuto-kun,**

**If you don't want anything to happen to your daughter, Tsukiyomi Yukina, please come over the Humpty Dumpty right away. If not, your daughter will pay for what has happened to my brother. If you still insist not to and save your daughter, your sons, Tsukiyomi Kenta and Keita, will pay the price. If you save them too, I have no choice but to let your wife, Tsukiyomi/Hinamori Amu, pay the price. As my brother has promise, I will not lay a finger on you. He did not promise to NOT lay a finger on your family right? I forgot about Utau, my niece. **

**From,**

**Hoshina Takashi**

**Leader of HD**

"Kei must have gone to HD in order to save Yuki!" Amu yelled. "No way…" Kenta said, wide eyes. "We've got to get him back!" Ikuto yelled. "I'll gather the Guardians!" Kenta yelled then went to contact them. Minutes later, the Guardians, Ikuto and Amu gathered at the park. Ikuto already sent a text message to Takashi to meet at the park.

They waited and waited. An hour past, they heard a person's footsteps. "Takashi!" Ikuto yelled as he turned around. But, it wasn't Takashi! It was… Tsukiyomi Keita. "Kei!" Amu yelled. Keita had no emotion in his eyes, it was blank. "Kei-chi…" Kino said. "Muri, muri, muri, muri," they heard. There was a whole bunch of X – Eggs behind Keita!

"Minna! Charannari!" Rika yelled. "Hai!" the Guardians shouted back. "Charannari, Dragon Tamer!" Rika and Sakura yelled. "Charannari, Nerdy Girl!" Kino and Tomoe yelled. "Charannari, Soccer Ace!" Kiri and Daisuke yelled. "Ikuyo, Hide!" Kenta said. "Un! Charannari, Joker Kingdom!" Hide yelled. Kenta was now in a clown suit and was holding a Jack in a Box.

"Hmph… useless humans. Ikuyo, Yuuto," Keita said. "Charannari, Worthless Dancer," Yuuto said gloomily. "Ah! Yuuto has become an X – Chara!" Kino yelled. "No one messes with my brother and gets away with it!" Kenta yelled. "Let's go, Kenta!" Kiri yelled. "Hai! Joker no Party!" Kenta yelled then threw several Jack in a Box's to the X – Eggs.

"Fire Blizzard!" Kiri yelled then kicked a fearsome kick. You aren't touching these babies! Break Dance!" Keita yelled then did a break dance, more fearsome than Ren's Rock 'n' Roll. "Argh!" Kiri yelled then turned into his normal self, crying in pain. "See! What did I tell you, Kei-chan. I told you I would make you stronger wouldn't I? Let's leave these losers alone," a voice said. "Takashi!" Ikuto yelled.

"What is it, Ikuto-kun?" Takashi asked then appeared behind Keita who was still in his transformation. "Give us back our son!" Ikuto yelled, tearing up a little. "No can do, he was the one who came up to me and said to use him instead of cute little Yuki-chan," Takashi said with an evil smile. "H… he did?" Amu asked, wide eyed. "Yeah, here, I'll tell you guys what happened," Takashi said.

**~*Flashback*~ [Takashi's POV]**

I was doing my paperwork since I am Humpty Dumpty's leader. It was at that moment, my door was knocked. "Come in," I said. "Hoshina-sama, there's a kid who wants to see you," one of my workers, Midori Ryuuji, said. "A kid?" I say, raising my eyebrows. "Yes, sir!" Ryuuji said. "I don't want to see him. Throw him out," I say while closing my eyes.

"Hai!" Ryuuji said then left my office. Minutes later, I heard sound of people screaming. "LET, ME, IN!" a voice yelled. It sounded like a teenage boy yelling. I quickly ran out from my office to see the commotion. The boy looked familiar. He had Persian blue hair like someone I know. "Where's your leader?" he asked. "I'm over here, you do NOT, barge into my building like that!" I yell at him.

He did not look a bit scared. He walked over to me and said, "Whatever, let's get this over with, old man," he said. He does remind me of someone, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, my nephew. "Watashi wa Tsukiyomi Keita! Tsukiyomi Ikuto's son!" he yelled. "I see, no wonder you looked so familiar," I tell him. "Don't take Yuki! Take me instead! I'm stronger, better than her!" Keita declared.

"Hm… I was just going to take Yuki-chan as revenge but, you'll make us of yourself since I'm going to find the Embryo," I say. Keita shuddered. "You still want to stay with me?" I ask him. "Yes, Takashi-sama," he said. "Loyal aren't you? Follow me," I told him. He did what I told him to do. "Ryuuji!" I yelled. "Hai, Hoshina-sama," Ryuuji said.

"Bring him to the room," I say with an evil smile. "Yes, sir!" Ryuuji said. "Wha… what room?" Keita asked, scared. "A secret room," I say. I snapped my fingers. 2 workers came out and attacked Keita. One of them placed a handkerchief in front of Keita's nose and another was prepared to catch him if he fell. True enough, he fell because of the drugs.

**~*End*~**

**Normal POV**

"There you have it. Let's go, Kei-chan," Takashi said. "Hai, Takashi-sama," Keita said then came out from his transformation and disappeared along with Takashi. "Tsukiyomi Keita! You better come back here or you're grounded!" Ikuto yelled. Nobody came back. Usually, Keita would be obedient and listen to what Ikuto says. But today, he really has been taken over by Takashi…

**-When Tragedy Strikes-**

**Megu: That's it for today folks!**

**Kei: I'm the bad guy now! Muahahahaha!**

**Ikuto: Come back, Kei!**

**Takashi: Never! He's mine!**

***Ikuto and Takashi starts fighting over Keita.***

**Megu: Ok… to quench my boredom, there will be a contest! For those who want to be in the story, please write a story for this contest! In the summay, say it's dedicated to ****MIdniGhTkURonEkO or just MidnightKuroNeko. **

**~*Status*~**

**Name: Tsukiyomi Keita**

**Age: 13**

**School: Seiyo Gakuen**

**Hair Colour: Persian Blue**

**Eye Colour: Sky Blue**

**Shugo Chara: Ren, Yuuto**

**Ren: Keita's desire to be a musician. Has sapphire blue hair, has a guitar in his hand. Is wearing a tuxedo. When in transformation is called Guitar Solo. **

**Yuuto: Keita's desire to be a dancer. Has midnight blue hair, wears headphones. He wears baggy clothes that write Dancer For Life. Wears baggy pants. When in transformation is Dancing Lover.**

**Ren(X – Chara): Has sapphire blue hair, has a wrecked guitar in his hand. Is wearing a worn out tuxedo. When in transformation is called Lousy Player.**

**Yuuto(X – Chara): Has midnight blue hair, wears rusted headphones. He wears tight clothes that write LOUSY. Wears tight pants. When in transformation is called Worthless Dancer.**

**xXXx**

**Name: Tsukiyomi Kenta**

**Age: 13**

**School: Seiyo Gakuen**

**Hair Colour: Sapphire Blue**

**Eye Colour: Midnight Blue**

**Shugo Chara: Hideyoshi(Hide)**

**Hideyoshi(Hide): Kenta's desire to be a joker. Has striking red hair. Wears a clown suit and brings a Jack in a Box. When in transformation is Joker Kingdom.**

**xXXx**

**Name: Souma Kiri**

**Age: 13**

**School: Seiyo Gakuen**

**Hair Colour: Orange**

**Eye Colour: Sienna**

**Shugo Chara: Daisuke**

**Daisuke: Kiri's desire to be a soccer player. Has chocolate coloured hair. Brings a soccer ball wherever he goes. Wears a soccer jersey and track pants. When in transformation is called Soccer Ace.**

**xXXx**

**Name: Fujisaki Akira**

**Age: 13**

**School: Seiyo Gakuen**

**Hair Colour: Fuchsia**

**Eye Colour: Golden**

**Shugo Chara: Yet to reveal**

**xXXx**

**Name: Hotori Remi**

**Age: 13**

**School: Seiyo Gakuen**

**Hair Colour: Dirty Blonde**

**Eye Colour: Light Blue**

**Shugo Chara: Yet to reveal**

**xXXx**

**Name: Souma Megumi**

**Age: 12**

**School: Seiyo Chūgakkō**

**Hair Colour: Brown**

**Eye Colour: Purple**

**Shugo Chara: Yet to reveal**

**xXXx**

**Name: Akio Rika**

**Age: 15**

**School: Seiyo Gakuen**

**Hair Colour: Fire Red**

**Eye Colour: Orange**

**Shugo Chara: Sakura**

**Sakura: Rika's desire to be a fierce girl. When she was born, she was always an obedient girl. Sakura wears an iron suit and holds a spear with her. When in transformation is Dragon Tamer.**

**xXXx**

**Name: Sanjo Kino**

**Age: 13**

**School: Seiyo Gakuen**

**Hair Colour: Leaf Green**

**Eye Colour: Brown**

**Shugo Chara: Tomoe**

**Tomoe: Kino's desire to be smart like her dad. She inherited her mum's childishness and wants to become smart. Tomoe wears thick glasses and always has a book with her to show she's a nerd. When in transformation is Nerdy Girl.**

**~*Status*~**


End file.
